Kingdom HeartEd
by SupaStar-Man
Summary: Peach Creek is plunged into darkness, Eddy weilds a keyblade, Ed has a giant sword, and together they must protect Sora while looking for Edd's stolen heart. Yep, it's complete and utter chaos. EEnEKH crossover. Please Reveiw, I don't own EEnE nor KH.
1. A New Beginning

Eddy wasn't quite sure where he was. He really only knew one thing about what was happening. He was falling.

"Where am I?" He wondered to himself. He kept falling, faster and faster until he began to slow down, almost if he was floating, then he felt his feet touch a platform that he couldn't see, but not for long. Soon it began to glow and pieces of black shattered, then turned into doves which flew away. The platform had a picture of a boy, maybe a year or two older than Eddy. He had brown, spiky hair and wore a red bodysuit with a black, unzipped jacket. He also wore big, yellow shoes. "Who's this guy?" Eddy wondered. Then he heard a disembodied voice speak out.

"The path has been set." It said. "But it may require some assistance."

"Huh? What are you talking abou-" Said Eddy, but he was interrupted, as three pedestals rose up. One had a shield that had a black circle with two more black circles at the sides of it. The next had a staff and at the top of it was the same symbol as the shield. The last pedestal had a sword, and in the middle of the handle was a small circle with the symbol on it again. The voice spoke only two words this time.

"Choose well."

Eddy almost instantly made his decision. He wanted the sword. He ran towards it and grabbed it, but then it vanished, along with the staff and the shield.

"Hey! What gives?" Said Eddy. However, it was replaced with a rather unique weapon. It looked like a giant bronze key.

"This is a Keyblade." The voice said. "Use it to vanquish the darkness."

"Darkness? What darkness?" Said Eddy. His question was almost instantly answered, as two black creatures with antenna-like ears, two little hands, rabbit-like feet, with bright yellow eyes arose from seemingly nowhere. Eddy, though a little nervous, decided he had no choice but to fight these creatures. He found it surprisingly easy, as a few slashes with the keyblade destroyed them. "That was too easy!" Eddy gloated.

"However, be warned. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

"Huh?" Said Eddy, then looked at his shadow. It WAS getting bigger! Then, it completely separated from Eddy and began to transform into a giant being. It looked like the creatures from before, but more human like and had Medusa-like hair. "How am I supposed to fight that?" Said Eddy, panicking. Nevertheless, he got ready to fight. The creature slammed one of it's fists down, but Eddy dodged it. This seemed to tire out the creature, so Eddy decided to slash his Keyblade at it several times. However, the creature soon recovered and surrounded it's fist with a dark vortex which released the smaller creatures from before. Eddy tried to dodge them as he slashed the hand more. Finally, the creature seemed to be defeated as it began to fall to the ground. But then, a black hole appeared under Eddy, and he seemed to be sinking in it.

"Help!" He screamed as he began to sink further and further. "Somebody he-" He started, but then his mouth sunk in, as he plunged into the hole completely...

"EDDY! Wake up, mister!" He heard Ed say.

"Urgh..." Said Eddy, slowly waking up. "Wow, that was one of the weirdest dreams I ever had."


	2. The Storm

"So guys, it's the weekend, got any ideas for scams?" Said Eddy, who had joined Ed and Edd. It was mid-noon, and Eddy had forgotten most of the dream.

"Please Eddy, you know I'd never think of something as cruel as a scam." Said Edd.

"Ooo, I know! We can summon the power of-" Started Ed, but Eddy quickly put his hand over his mouth. "On second thought, leave the scam ideas to me." Said Eddy. His eyes soon lit up. "I've got it! We could make a log cabin resort!"

"A log cabin resort? Eddy, I think you may be running out of ideas." Said Edd sarcastically.

"No really, I know this place in the woods where we can put it! C'mon, follow me!" Said Eddy as he began to run towards the woods, with Ed and Edd following him. They followed Eddy through the woods until they came to a clearing.

"See? This place would be perfect for a log cabin!" Said Eddy, looking at the clearing. Suddenly, they saw a robed figure move into the clearing as well.

"Hey! Who are you?" Said Eddy.

"I have come to see the door to this world." Said the figure in a deep, male voice.

"Door? What door?" Said Edd, confused.

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure drawled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Said Eddy, who along with Edd and Ed where now really confused.

"You do not know what lies beyond the door." The man said again.

"Eddy, maybe we should get out of here." Said Edd nervously. "This guy's starting to scare me."

"Hooded man bad for Ed!" Said Ed in agreement.

"Okay. Good luck on whatever you're doing, I guess." Said Eddy to the hooded man, then he, Edd, and Ed turned and left the woods.

"What do you think that guy meant when he said 'Soon to be completely eclipsed'?" Said Edd.

"Ah, who cares? We gotta think of another scam." Said Eddy. "I've got it! A water slide!" Said Eddy soon after, and began to elaborate.

To be short, the scam didn't work out. It collapsed when Jimmy, their first customer, tried to climb it. It was getting late, so they decided to head for their houses. Soon, all of the eds were asleep. However, Eddy woke up at the sound of what he assumed was a storm.

"Stupid storm," Grumbled Eddy as he turned to go back to sleep. But then he saw something out the window. It looked like a giant black sphere.

"Huh? What's that?" Said Eddy, then decided to take a closer look at it. He quickly got dressed and went out to the storm. There, he saw he wasn't the only one who awoken it. Ed and Edd had noticed it too, and where outside as well.

"Double D? Do you know what that is?" Asked Eddy. Edd just shrugged.

"It has come from the netherworld do devour our souls!" Yelled Ed in a panic.

Then, the black creatures from Eddy's dream arose from the ground and began surrounding the Eds, as Eddy began to recall them from his dream.

"Aaah! What do we do?" Said Ed in a panic.

Then, Eddy's hand began to glow. When it stopped, he held the Keyblade in his hand.

"Coool!" Said Ed.

"Eddy, what's that?" Asked Edd, not sure if this was really happening.

"The Keyblade." Said Eddy, who also wasn't sure what was happening. Was he having another dream? Even if he was, he knew he had to vanquish those monsters. He slashed at them repeatedly until there were no more.

"Woah Eddy! I didn't know you could do that!" Said Ed, amazed.

"Neither did I." Said Eddy. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Well, I'm not sure if what happened was logically possible, but at least those things are gone." Said a bewildered Edd. No sooner had he spoke when more of the creatures arose from the ground. "Ack! What do we do?" He said.

Eddy then remembered something. "That dude in the woods! I bet he knows something." Fending off creatures with his Keyblade, the Eds ran towards the woods. Soon in the woods, Eddy and Ed realized that Edd had fallen behind and got separated.

"Double D? Where art thou?" Said Ed in a nervous voice. Then Eddy spotted him lying down a few feet away, with a bunch of heartless surrounding him. Eddy quickly disposed of them and then tried to see if he hadn't been to late.

"Double D? S-say something, man!"


	3. Plunged into Darkness

"Did ya find him Eddy?" Said Ed as he ran towards Eddy and Edd. He saw Edd and screamed "Oh no! Double D has trend into a zombie from 'Dr. Robusto's Night of the Living Feet'!"

Then a they both heard a voice from behind them. "His heart has been taken by the darkness." Eddy turned around and saw the hooded figure.

"You." Said Eddy in a very angry voice. "You MADE those creatures attack Double D!" Eddy whipped out the Keyblade.

"Don't worry. His whole world is about to go down with him." Said the cloaked man. Eddy, in anger, ran towards him and slashed the Keyblade at him, but he vanished before Eddy could hit him. Then they heard a roar coming from where the black sphere was. Eddy ran towards it, along with Ed, who was carrying Edd on his shoulder. They saw what the roar came from. It was another giant creature, like the one Eddy had faced in the dream. "Looks like I gotta beat this guy again." Said Eddy.

"Oh! I'll help you Eddy!" Said Ed excitingly.

"Ed, how could you be any help to me?" Asked Eddy, annoyed.

"Like this!" Ed, using his cartoon like strength, picked up a street pole and flung it at the monster. It took a direct hit, and fell to the ground, dazed.

"Hey, thanks lumpy." Said Eddy as he began unloading on the creature with all his might, while Ed continued to throw random objects such as fire hydrants, small trees, and car tires. Soon the creature was defeated.

"Yes! We did it!" Said Eddy, pumping his fist. However, their troubles still weren't over, as the ground began to shake.

"Umm, Eddy? Why is the ground so rumbly?" Said Ed. Cracks begin forming around them, and to their surprise, began to break apart! Soon, they where on only on a small chunk of land, surrounded by a dark abyss.

"What do we do know?" Panicked Eddy. His questions was almost instantly answered, as they begn to be sucked in by the black sphere that loomed over them. They grasped to the small peice of land with all their might, but to no avail as it sucked Eddy, Ed, and the lifeless Edd inside of it...

"Urgh...my head." Said Eddy as he slowly awoke. But his eyes widened when he realized he was in some sort of alley. A place where he had never seen before. Ed was next to him, snoring loudly, with one of his hands around Edd.

"Ed! Wake up lumpy!" Said Eddy, smacking him across the head. Ed awoke with a start.

"Are we there yet?" He said, having no idea what was happening.

"C'mon Ed. We have to find out where we are." Said Eddy getting up, and beginning to walk forward. Then, to his surprise, the creatures appeared again! However, there were also different creatures. They were more human like than the others, and had knight helmets on them. Eddy started to hack away, but there was too many and he was still very tired.

"There's...too...many." Said Eddy, as the creatures closed in on them. Then, a girl jumped from one of the rooftops. She had short black hair with a white bandanna under it, with a small green tank top along with a yellow scarf and shorts with long tube socks that covered most of her legs.

"Don't worry, the Great Ninja Yuffie has you covered!" She said as she took out a large shuriken and threw it at the creatures, destroying most of them. Eddy was able to take out the remainder of the creatures with his keyblade.

"Nice work there, shorty!" Said Yuffie jokingly.

"Shorty?!" Said Eddy, apparently not finding the joke very funny.

"Uh oh, you got Eddy steamed up like a serving of mashed potatoes." Said Ed.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Said Yuffie.

"Hey, do you know what those things that keep attacking us are?" Said Eddy.

"They're called Heartless." Explained Yuffie. "C'mon, follow me back to the hotel. The others will explain it to you."


	4. Answers

"So where exactly are we?" Said Eddy, walking along with Ed, The lifeless Edd, and Yuffie.

"This place is called Traverse Town." Said Yuffie. "As you can see, it's not really a happy place."

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Said Eddy. "Anyway, how did we get here?"

"Well, the reason you're here is because your world's been destroyed by the heartless." Said Yuffie.

"It's been WHAT?" Said Eddy in disbelief.

"Cool!" Said Ed.

"Yeah, that's why the people here are pretty gloomy all the time. Their worlds have been destroyed too." Said Yuffie sadly. "Hey, we're here." She then noticed, as they were standing outside a building with the words "Hotel" under the door. They walked and and Yuffie opened a door. Inside the room there was a man wearing a black jacket and pants. Underneath his jacket he had a tan shirt with a necklace that had a lion's head symbol on it.

"Hey Leon, look who I found wandering the streets!" She said, nodding her head towards the Eds.

"So, I see you have a keyblade." Said Leon to Eddy.

"Yeah, about that, do you know why I have this thing?" Said Eddy, holding up the keyblade.

"Hmmm. You'll have to talk to Merlin about that. He might know." He said.

"Well, do you know why those creatures keep attacking us?" Asked Eddy again.

"They like to feed on the darkness in a person's heart." Said Leon. "And everyone's heart as some darkness in it."

"So is Double D really double done for?" Asked Ed sadly.

"No, there is a way to revive him." Said Leon.

"Really?! How?" Said Eddy in a joyous voice.

"I don't know." Said Leon. Eddy and Ed sunk their heads again.

"Wow, some great help you are." Said Eddy angrily.

"Excuse me, but I think I can help." Said another voice. The door opened again and in walked a girl about Leon and Yuffie's age. She had long brown hair with a long pink dress.

"Aerith? You know how to find this kid's heart?" Said Yuffie.

"No," Said Aerith, "But our leader, Ansem, did. He kept all of his findings in a detailed report. I'm sure that could tell us how to revive him. Unfortunately, all the pages have been scattered around different worlds."

"Well that's just great. How are we supposed to get to other worlds?" Said Eddy.

"That's simple Eddy. We just grab the legs of a chicken and fly, fly away!" Said Ed blankly.

Leon chuckled a little. "Actually, I've got a better idea. You see, there is another wielder of the keyblade. His name is Sora. He's out looking in other worlds looking for his friends. When he gets back, you can go with him."

"Well, what do we do until then?" Said Eddy.

"Why don't you go see Merlin?" Suggested Yuffie. "Maybe he can tell you why you have a keyblade. Here, I'll give you the directions to his house!"

"Oh, and while you're out," Said Leon. "Why don't you buy some new clothes? I don't think you can run around worlds looking like that."


	5. Meeting with Merlin

"Hey Ed! Check out these new duds!" Said Eddy. He was wearing his same shirt, but over it was a dark yellow jacket with 3 pocket zippers on each side with a matching colored hat and sleeveless gloves.

"Cool Eddy!" Said Ed. Instead of his signature green jacket, he had a long, black one that reached the floor.

"Alright, let's go see this Merlin guy." Said Eddy. "Yuffie said he was in the third district, so were gonna have to go back through that alley we were in to get there."

Eddy and Ed (Edd is at the hotel, just so you know) ran towards the alley, and more heartless appeared. Eddy slashed at them with the keyblade as they walked into the third district. They were on a stairway that led to just a big space. However, when Eddy and climbed down, even more heartless appeared! There was also a new heartless as well. It looked like a fatter version of the knight like heartless. Eddy ran towards it and slashed his keyblade, but it just bounced right off it!

"Hey! No fair!" Said Eddy in anger. He then decided just to slash the other heartless, but the big one kept attacking him, and he began running low on energy.

"Argh, how do I beat this guy!" Said Eddy frantically.

"You attack it's back!" They heard a voice say. They looked towards the stairway and saw a man in his mid-40's, with a straw in his mouth with blond hair, and a white shirt with dark blue jeans. Eddy decided to follow his advice and ran around the creature, and started attacking it from behind, and it was working. But the heartless noticed and flung its arms at Eddy, knocking him backwards, and making him feel very hurt and on the verge of blacking out.

"Here!" Said the man and threw down a sword, which Ed caught. It looked like one of those curved pirate swords, but it was a lot bigger and looked pretty rusty.

"Don't worry Eddy! I'll save the day!" Said Ed as he began slashing the creature until it was defeated.

"Ed! How do you know how to fight?" Asked Eddy.

"I watch cartoons, Eddy." Answered Ed stupidly.

The man came down the stairs and said. "Nice fightin' there. My name's Cid, by the way."

"Hey, where'd you get that sword?" Asked Eddy curiously.

"I had a moogle synthesize it for me."

"What's a moogle mean?" Said Ed.

"They're creatures who can make items if you give them the right ingredients." Said Cid. "I came here because Leon told me you were going to see Merlin. Can you give this to me for him?" He handed them what looked to be a rusted bike pedal. "It just appeared near the Accessory Shop. I was going to take it to Merlin myself, but I can't open the door. You can take it to him instead."

Eddy took the pedal and walked towards the door that would lead them to Merlin's house. It was red, with a picture of a flame on it. The peculiar thing about it is that it had no doorknob.

"Hey, how are we supposed to open the door?" Said Eddy, confused.

"You gotta use magic." Said Cid.

"Like pulling a chicken out of a hat?" Said Ed.

"No, not really. The keyblade contains magic powers. Use it to cast fire on the door."

"Fire?" Said Eddy, confused. No sooner had he spoken those words when a ball of fire shot out of his keyblade and hit the door, opening it. Eddy and Ed walked in and saw a small house on an island surrounded by water. They hopped on some large stones to get to the house, then walked through the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Asked Eddy.

"Well, it seems you have arrived a tad sooner than I thought." Said a voice. They turned and saw an old man wearing a blue robe with a pointed blue hat and shoes, a long white beard and spectacled glasses.

"You knew we were coming?" Said Eddy.

"Cool! How did you know?" Said Ed, amazed.

"I'm a sorcerer, and was able to foresee your arrival." Explained Merlin. "So I see you want to know why you have the keyblade." Eddy nodded. "Well, I've studied the legend of The Keyblade for some time now. And I think I have the answer. Do you know who Sora is?"

"Yeah, Leon mentioned him." Said Eddy. "He has a keyblade too, right?"

"Not just that, but he is the keyblade's chosen one. He was chosen by it to vanquish the heartless." Explained Merlin.

"So, why do I have a keyblade then?" Wondered Eddy.

"Well, the Keyblade Master can't be expected to succeed all on his own. He will need help. And you Eddy, have been chosen to be that help."

"Soo..I'm his backup?" Said Eddy.

"The legend defines it as 'Guardian' but in a way, yes." Said Merlin.

"Well then Ed, we better go wait for Sora to come back." Eddy, then he realized something. "Oh wait, there's something Cid wanted me to give you." He handed him the bike pedal.

"Hmmm," He said, examining the pedal. "Perhaps the Fairy Godmother can help us." An old toy carriage near Eddy and Ed then began to glow a bright light and seemingly grow bigger. When it stopped, and elderly woman in an outfit similar to Merlin's stood in it's place.

"Oh my," She said, examining the pedal. "It looks like a summon gem."

"Summon Gem?" Said Ed in curiosity.

"This person lived in a world consumed by darkness," Explained The Fairy Godmother. "But the person's heart was strong enough to survive by being turned into a summon gem instead."

"Well, can you make him real again?" Said Eddy.

"Yes, but only his spirit." Said The Fairy Godmother as she took out a white wand and waved it over the pedal before exclaiming "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Sparks flew out from the wand, and the bike pedal vanished.

"Well, where is this person?" Said Eddy.

"If you ever need him in battle you can summon him with the Keyblade." Said the Fairy Godmother.

"Well, I think we should go back and wait for Sora to arrive, then." Said Eddy. "You with me, Lumpy?"

"Eddy's the man with the plan!" Was Ed's reply.


End file.
